Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 9 - Tazzy Martin
by Taismo-89
Summary: The team returns to Tasmania to visit T-Bone (now shown as a grown-up animal), and to teach Mina about Tasmanian devils. Martin gets afraid that his Creature Power Suit starts malfunctioning, like his brother's suit. Meanwhile, Gourmand plans to use the scavengers on his new dish. Collab with MimisaRi.


It was night in Tasmania. The Tortuga HQ landed close to some trees. Bite-Size, who was sleeping on the bat box, woke up yawning and started chasing bugs.

"Here we are, guys. Tasmania: home of our scavenger friends…" Koki said.

"The Tasmanian Devils!" The Kratt bros celebrated. The picture of a Tasmanian Devil on the screen scared Bite-Size, and made him fly back to the bat box.

"Relax, silly. It's just a picture." Mina said, chuckling, and hugging a t-devil plush (the one Aviva used in Tazzy Chris).

The bat looked outside. "Um…i already knew this. Kinda." He said, trying to pretend he wasn't scared.

The Kratt siblings left the Tortuga with their Creaturepods.

"Also, that's the place where one of my favorite gitches on the Creature Power Suits happened." Chris said.

"It was great for you, but it was really scary for me." Martin said. He seemed a little worried.

Mina giggled. "So, guys…this t-devils are as cute as this cute little plush doll Aviva gave me?" She asked, hugging the T-Devil plush.

"Well, this doll is actually a representation of what a T-devil look like. See one for yourself, then take your conclusions." Chris winked at her. Then, he pressed a button on his Creaturepod, to localize the T-Devils.

"What's he doing?" Mina asked.

"He's tracking our friends. We tagged them last time we were in Tasmania to keep an eye on them." Koki explained via the little nymph's Creaturepod. "You know, there aren't many T-devils left, and we have to be alert, or maybe they'll disappear forever."

"Oh…that would be awful." Mina said with her eyes glowing of sadness.

Bite-Size grunted, and turned around to chase bugs. Koki looked at him, worried.

"This almost happened last time. And it was my fault." She said, with a sad tone.

"Oh, yeah. I read about that in the Wild Kratts diary. It's the Tazzy Chris chapter, right?" Mina said, grabbing the diary on her backpack and opening the book on the right chapter.

_*flashback with scenes*_

_"Yup. Zach wanted to scare everyone with his T-devil powered Zachbots, and he succeded in kidnapping them, because i was grossed out about T-devils eating dead meat. Luckily, Chris and Martin found them and defeated Zach, by using the T-Devils' scavenger instinct."_

"Cool!" Mina said, as she closed the book. "So, let's keep up the good work, to protect this endangered species!" She ran to meet her brothers.

What she didn't knew is that someone was spying on them. A certain chef...with really bad intentions.

"Endangered, huh? Just the kind of animals i was searching for my new delicacy. All i have to do is follow Green Grape, Blue Berry and Spice-Hair to find these T-Devils…"

* * *

"Wow…they're sooo cute!" Mina cheered as she hugged her T-Devil plush doll and observed the real-life ones.

"You think they're cute?" Martin asked. "Well, they're not that cute, but they ARE amazing creatures."

"There! Tag 9!" Chris pointed out. The tagged T-devil turned around, recognizing that voice.

"T-Bone?" Martin asked. "Is that you?" He caressed the creature's muzzle, and the T-Devil allowed Martin to caress him.

"Wow! You're a grown-up T-devil now. Boy, it has been a long time." Chris chuckled.

"I think we need to rename him. T-Bone doesn't match anymore." Mina said.

"I agree. Hmm…but what name now?"

"Um…Bonehead?" Mina suggested.

"I liked it! Bonehead." Chris agreed, and Martin nodded in approval, and the T-devil growled.

Aviva and the Tortuga crew appeared as holograms, via Martin's Creaturepod.

"Good choice. And _hola, amigo!_" They all waved to the T-devil, except for Bite-Size, who hid behind Koki. She started to worry about him. "We'll keep monitoring everything from the Hq. See ya later."

Mina observed the T-devils around her.

"Hey, Mina…i know how much you like T-devils now…but i know the one you like the most." Chris said, secretly touching Bonehead.

"Really? Which of them?" Mina asked. Then, she saw the green light of his big brother's suit. She turned around and saw Chris on his T-Devil suit.

"Me." Chris said, growling and getting on all fours.

"You're pretty convinced…but you're soo right!" Mina said, hugging that adorable tazzy friend that her brother was. She climbed on his rump, wanting a ride.

"Let's follow that T-devils. I'm gonna tell ya what i learn with them. Martin, are you coming?"

"Um…no…i think i'll stay here with Bonehead. You guys have fun."

"Um…okay, i guess." Mina said. "Let's go, Chris." After they left, Martin sighed.

"Hey, what's up, MK? Usually you don't refuse showing interesting things to Mina." Aviva asked.

"Well…i guess i'm a little nervous. A little. I mean, last time we were here, Chris got all tazzy because his suit glitched. What if this happens to me?"

"Aw, come on. The suits doesn't ALWAYS glitch." Jimmy said.

"Oh, no?" Martin asked.

_*flashbacks with some of the glitches, except for the one in Tazzy Chris*_

"Hmm…look, how about this? Come back to the HQ, then i'll make you something to prevent glitches, just in case?"

"Good. I'm returning…with a special guest." He held Bonehead and ran back to the HQ.

* * *

Soon, Mina and Chris were with other Tasmanian devils.

"See, little sister? Tasmanian devils' ears become red when they fight." Chris explained. "The winner always gets the prize."

"Yeah, and there are lots of T-devils here." Mina said, holding the Tasmanian Devil plush.

"They're meeting for dinner." Chris said chuckling.

Chris, smelling the carcass, stuck out his tongue, drooling.

"Chris, don't do this!" Mina warned.

"Sorry. I thought Aviva repaired this "little problem" while programming the T-devil disc." He said, turning around to keep tracking the T-devils.

Mina came close to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I got cold…" She said, earning a warm hug from her big brother.

* * *

Once Martin reached the HQ, Aviva placed a special belt in his suit.

"There ya go, MK. With this belt, you won't have any problems with your Creature Power Suit." She said, while connecting some wires.

"Thanks. This makes me feel a little less worried." Martin said.

"I'm more worried about him." Bite-Size complained, pointing his wing to Bonehead. "Why you brought this dead-meat eater here?" He muttered, while chasing bugs.

"Geez. He sounds just like you. No offense." Jimmy told Koki.

"Nah, this doesn't hurt me anymore. Not as much as it used to." Koki admitted.

"Maybe we should give him some time. By the way, Martin, I liked this new name. Bonehead." Jimmy Z said, giving some moldy pizza to the T-Devil.

"Ew, Jimmy! Do you keep this in the fridge?" Koki was disgusted.

"Hey, you never know what kind of animal can visit us."

"Well, i promised my "grossed out" issues would never keep me from doing my job again. And i'm not planning on breaking this promise." She said, shrugging, and turning around to check her zucchini plant.

Bonehead saw a bug and tried catching him, but Bite-Size grabbed it quickly, making the T-devil accidentally bite a cable connected to the belt. This ended up causing an unexpected reaction: the suit started glitching.

Soon, Martin looked in the mirror and saw that it happened what he was fearing. He looked just like his brother last time: with a defective suit, looking like a Tasmanian devil.

"Somebody said uh-oh?" Jimmy asked. Koki gasped and Bite-Size stared in shock.

"I was going to." Martin and Aviva spoke, and Martin growled sadly.

* * *

Gourmand observed every single step Chris and Mina gave, hiding behind some bushes.

"Look, sis! A female T-devil!" Chris pointed out.

"Awww…she has pups! Well, just one." Mina said. She held the pup on her hands, carefully. "I think i'll call you…Bone. Well, i couldn't think about anything else."

"Yeah, Martin's specialty has always been naming creatures." Chris said. "But Bone is cute."

"Hmmm…now you." Mina said to the female T-devil. "How should i name you?"

The female growled. "Hey, calm down. We're not gonna hurt you."

Mina noticed a shadow behind her, and saw that she wasn't growling at her. A net covered her, Chris and the T-devils.

"Hey! What the…" Chris asked himself. He looked back to see Gourmand.

"T-devils come to me, be part of my delicacy!" Gourmand sung, out of tune as always.

"*gasp* Uh-oh…" Mina and Chris said, as Gourmand carried them all, leaving behind Mina's T-devil plush.

* * *

Martin couldn't stop chewing metal bars and cans around the Tortuga.

"Gosh. Now i know how Chris felt. Even though i can only see things in black-and-white, my vision is perfect!" He said, trying always to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, but your teeth chewed half of my spare parts." Aviva said.

"I knew this guys were trouble." Bite-Size grunted, staring at Bonehead, who only stared back.

Koki couldn't stop seeing herself on Bite-Size's behavior. She took a deep breath and called him.

"Uh…Bite-Size…i think i have to tell you something…

_You see, before the bat adventure, i used to think the same way as you about T-devils. I was extremely grossed out about their scavenger way, and thought they were weird._

_Because of my stupid issues, Zach kidnapped them under our noses, to use them on his new inventions. We were just lucky Chris had T-devil powers, even through a malfunctioning Creature Power Suit, and we were more lucky that the Kratt bros tagged the T-devils._" She admitted, looking down.

"Wow…i…i had no idea…" Suddenly, Bite-Size started feeling bad.

"Because of me, they almost got extinct. I never told you that because i thought that after we met you, i would never had to act like that again. What I was not expecting was to see you acting like this."

"Gosh…i'm…i'm sorry, Koki…i didn't knew i was hurting you…" Bite-Size lowered his ears, remorseful. "And you wasn't the only one i hurt, right?" He looked at Bonehead, realizing completely his mistake.

"I think you know what to do." Koki smiled to him, feeling a little better. Bite-Size agreed with her, and flied to talk to Bonehead.

She looked back to see Tazzy Martin staring at her. "Nice work." He growled.

"Just things i learned while creature adventurin'." She said, fully relieved.

Suddenly, Martin felt his suit deactivate. He looked down to see himself back to normal. Aviva started fixing his belt.

"Thanks. I think part of this incident was my fault. It only i wasn't that nervous about…" He was going to finish the line, until they head a call on the screen.

"Aviva! Koki! Anyone here?" Mina called on her Creaturepod.

"Mina! What happened, sweetie?" Koki asked.

"Gourd-mand is here! He captured us and the T-devils!" Mina said, but suddenly, the signal started disappearing. "We need help…or else…he'll end up…"

"Guys! Hello?" Bite-Size shouted, trying to call them. "Oh, no!"

"We lost contact, but i got their coordinates." Koki said, sending them to Martin's Creaturepod.

"Listen, Martin. i succeded in stabilizing your suit, but i still haven't find out what to remove and fix from the belt. If you activate before i find out, you'll end up stuck on your Tazzy form…forever." Aviva warned.

"Fine. I'm the one who put them into trouble, so i'll have to save them!" Martin said, determinated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gourmand's fold-out restaurant, Chris tried freeing himself and Mina from their cage, by biting the bars. But even his teeth, sharp and strong as steel, weren't able to help.

"Ouch. My mouth hurts…" Chris moaned, with his hand on his mouth.

"You did your best, bro." Mina kissed his cheek.

"Hey! Quiet you two! I'm trying to cook around here!" Gourmand shouted. He sniffed what he was cooking. "Soon, i'll be apreciating my T-devil stew…with a little bit of spice on it." He looked at Mina, then grabbed her hair.

"Ouch! Stop!" Mina screamed, trying to make him let go. Imprisoned in a cage, her powers wouldn't work at all.

"Let her go!" Chris growled, clawing Gourmand's arm.

"UGH!" Gourmand immediatly let go of the nymph, holding his arm. "Just for that, you will go first!" He left the camper to find some more t-devils.

Chris gulped. Something told him that wasn't a good idea.

Martin tracked his siblings' location on his Creaturepod. They were veeery close. Then, he heard Gourmand approaching and hid behind some bushes.

After he left, Martin looked back to see his siblings trapped on that cage.

"Okay. Remember, Martin…you put them into this. They're your responsability." Martin reminded himself of his "big brother role". Then, he ran to the camper.

"Psst!" Martin called from a close bush."Guys?"

"Martin! Oh, i'm glad you're here." Mina cheered. "You need to get us outta here before Gourd-mand returns."

He noticed some teethmarks on the cage.

"I've been trying to save us all, but even my strong T-devil teeth didn't help." Chris explained.

"But it did help. It made it easier to brake." Martin broke the bars easily. "You chewed them so much, that you made them vulnerable."

"Well, i had a little help." He showed his big brother their t-devil friends.

"Still haven't found a good name for Bone's mom." Mina admitted.

"Bone? Really?" Martin asked. "Sis, you're good sometimes in naming, but you should leave it to me."

"I agree." She said, as she left the cage. "Now, let's get out of here before you-know-who returns."

"Okey-tokey!" Martin agreed, but once he stepped aside, he was flipped upside down by a rope, dropping his Creaturepod and calling the team. "Uh-oh."

Gourmand returned with another t-devil on his arms. Bonehead! He had followed Martin while he ran to save his siblings.

"Bonehead!"

The t-devils behind Chris growled. "Maybe it's his wife and son."

"Oh! A T-devil family stew! This is my lucky day!" Gourmand observed. "And now with a little bit of Kratt on it."

Martin gasped.

"Better not exaggerate, or you'll SINK the business." Mina winked. The Kratt bros chuckled. "Thanks. I learned this one with Aviva."

"Why, you little brat!" Gourmand growled, grabbing Mina's hair. "How about being cooked along with your big brother?"

Aviva watched everything from Martin's Creaturepod. She gasped.

"Oh,_ no! _Jimmy, quick! We need to save them!"

Immediatly, the Tortuga started flying to the rescue.

Martin tried freeing himself, but he was not able to reach the knot. Bonehead and his family were about to be cooked.

"Now, a little bit of spice-hair on it." Gourmand grabbed Mina's hair, after trapping her and Chris in another cage.

"Don't you dare!" Martin shouted.

"Quiet, Blue Berry, or you'll go next!"

"Martin! Help!" Mina screamed.

Martin couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to run the risk. "Even though i may be stuck on that suit forever…i won't let him hurt my family!" He punched the belt's button and activated his T-devil power suit.

*music: Stan Bush - The Touch*

Once he activated, he cut the rope with his claws, calling Gourmand's attention.

"Wow…" Chris said.

Martin attacked the stove, dripping Gourmand's pots, and making him let go of Mina. The nymph's eyes glowed once Martin approached her. He held her carefully and helped Chris to save Bonehead and his family, by breaking the cage.

"Run, T-devils! Run for your lifes!" Chris shouted.

Gourmand growled at the T-devil bros and threwed doughballs on their direction. Chris ended up with his feet stuck on the floor.

"Oh, no! I'm stuck! Keep going, bro! I think this might take a while…"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Martin said. "It was my fault you guys ended up in trouble. I need, more than ever, to be the creature now!"

Martin jumped toward Gourmand and clawed his arm.

"AGH! Why, you …." Gourmand said, really mad.

"You will not hurt them!" Martin said, with a furious stare.

Gourmand threw dough balls toward the blue tazzy bro. He dodged from them all, except for one that hit his belt and made him bump his head on a tree.

Meanwhile, Bone-Head and his family helped Chris, by eating the dough on his foot.

Gourmand approached the fainted Kratt brother. "A perfect shot, a perfect hunting." Bone-Head's wife growled and bit Gourmand's leg, taking him away from Martin.

At that instant, the Tortuga crew reached the siblings. Aviva, Koki and Bite-Size landed to help them.

Bone-Head and Bone smelled the dough on Martin's belt, and once they bit it, they made the tazzy bro return to normal.

"A-ha! That was the problem. Thanks, Bone-Head!" Aviva thanked, taking a defective chip out of the T-devil's mouth.

"Well, i take back any mean thing i said before. You guys are helpful." Bite-Size told Bone-Head.

"Martin? Bro, wake up." Chris said, failing in waking him up. Bone came close to the Kratt bro, and after a growl, licked his face, making him wake up. Chris and Mina quickly hugged him, relieved that their brother was ok.

Martin observed his body: he was himself again. No glitched t-devil power suit.

"Help!" Gourmand had climbed a tree, trying to escape Bone-Head's wife. "Get this monster away from me!"

"Well done … Biter!" Martin smiled, giving a name to the female T-devil, while the others laughed.

* * *

"Phew! What a day! Where's Luna?" Martin asked.

Soon, the owl appeared, ready to write whatever the Nature Guardians learned, to show Mother Nature.

"Dear Mother Nature, today we took Mina to meet a friend of ours. He has now grown up and has a family, and also changed his name. Mina learned a lot on this trip, but it was me who learned more. How can I explain?  
Well, I learned that there is a difference between risks that you can never run and risks that you can't keep running. And sometimes our doubts betray us and make us miss what we could gain by simple fear of risking.  
But when I decided to risk, I made a difference. In other words, sometimes you have to risk to get results. And boy, what a result i received.  
From Water Guardian, Martin Kratt. "

He stamped his medallion in the letter and Luna took the letter through a portal.

"Well done." Mina complimented.

"Martin, I finished the second T-devil disk. It hasn't been tested yet…" Aviva said.

"Whatcha think, bro? Up for a race?" Chris activated his T-devil powers.

"I'm in." Martin said, activating his suit. "But this time I want Mina in my team."

"Okey Tokey, big bro!" Mina climbed him up."Hi-yo, Tazzy Martin!"

"If you're in Martin's team, i'm with Chris." Bite-Size said.

The three siblings and the brown bat laughed as they left the Tortuga, starting the race.


End file.
